Anjo Assassino
by Yoru no Yami
Summary: Poderia um assassino conhecido como o mais frio e cruel ter a imagem de um anjo? E poderia tal assassino, mesmo com as mãos manchadas de sangue se apaixonar e descobrir a outra metade de sua alma?
1. Prólogo

Anjo Assassino

Prólogo

_"Na minha profissão não há lugar para erros._

_Se você erra você morre._

_Amigos...Família não deve existir, não no mundo em que vivo. Eles são e sempre serão meios para se alcançar um alvo, e essa é a única  razão pela qual eu nunca me permiti tê-los._

Estou rodeado de pessoas que almejam meu lugar e que fariam qualquer coisa para consegui-lo.

As pessoas que me procuram querendo requisitar meus serviços não tem idéia de como sou. Meu trabalho fala por mim mesmo não é necessário que conheçam meu rosto. São poucos os que realmente já me viram, muitos dos que me procuram talvez nunca contratassem meus serviços se soubessem como sou. 

As pessoas vivem de aparências. Muitos baseiam qualidades, habilidades ou defeitos pela aparência e eu não sou exatamente a figura que muitos pensam encontrar, eu não tenho a aparência necessária para fazer o que faço. 

_Não que eu me importe com a opinião delas. Na verdade pouco me importa o que elas pensam, contanto que me paguem pelo serviço. _

_Meu único incomodo é ter de suportar suas presenças._

_Eles me subestimam como todos o que é bom para mim: um lobo em pele de cordeiro, um demônio no corpo de um anjo._

_Minhas mãos estão manchadas pelo sangue daqueles que matei._

_Passo meus dias na escuridão esperando que ela esconda meu rosto._

_Não me lembro a quanto tempo estou neste trabalho, mas sou o melhor no que fato e, acredite, no meu ramo você sobrevive apenas se for o melhor._

_Um dos meus clientes me perguntou uma vez se eu era capaz de sentir alguma coisa. Eu  simplesmente o olhei e não respondi e, ele me pediu desculpas, com medo do que via em meu olhar._

Sim eu sinto solidão às vezes, mesmo estando cercado por pessoas ainda me sinto só.

_Ás vezes eu penso no porque de fazer o que faço. Isso  não é condizente com quem eu realmente sou._

_Ás vezes acordo pela manhã e digo a mim mesmo que esse será o ultimo serviço._

Por que eu não gosto do que faço, mas então o telefone toca e novamente me vejo aceitando mais um trabalho e afirmando que será o ultimo. 

Talvez no meu íntimo eu goste do que faço. Goste da dor, do sofrimento, da angustia, do desespero, da excitação de fazer bem, o que faço e que talvez eu tenha nascido para fazer, nascido para ser o que sou.

_Um assassino"._

Continua...


	2. Capítulo I

Anjo Assassino

Capitulo I 

_"Rua Betelgeuse _**[1]**_esquina com a Westside - 02:30hs"_

- Não... por favor, peça o quiser...diga seu preço... eu...eu...eu dou o quanto você quiser.

- Eu já fui pago.

- Nãããããooooooo...

A vítima ainda tentou correr de seu perseguidor, mas os três disparos encontraram o alvo um após o outro. O brilho dos projéteis saindo do cano, bem como as palavras de clemência e o grito da vítima, não formam vistos ou ouvidos por ninguém, a não ser pela figura encoberta pelas sombras, cuja única parte visível era o brilho frio de seus olhos.

*********

_"Em alguma parte de Mirzam _**[2]**_ parte nobre da cidade – 02:45hs"_

- Trimm...Trimmm

Um homem de cabelos escuros bem cortados, traços fortes, com uma pequena cicatriz embaixo do queixo, aparentando cerca de 48 anos, acendeu o abajur ao lado da cama ao ouvir o som do seu celular tocando. Ele olhou para o relógio que marcava, aproximadamente, quinze para ás três da manhã. Contrariado, aborrecido e imaginando quem o estaria importunando há essa hora,  pegou o celular sobre a cômoda para verificar o número de onde se origina a ligação. 

No entanto o visor mostrava que o número não havia sido identificado. Ainda mais aborrecido resolveu atender a ligação, mas antes que pudesse proferir qualquer palavra, uma voz fria foi ouvida, fazendo com que o homem começasse a tremer.

- O cliente recebeu a entrega, conforme o solicitado.

- Então o...

- Sim. Este foi o acordo.

- Tum...tum...tum... 

Sem esperar a ligação foi cortada. O homem olhou por alguns segundos para o celular que indicava chamada finalizada, seu coração batia forte e sua respiração estava ligeiramente descompassada. A pessoa que ligou tinha o dom de deixa-lo nervoso apenas com a voz. 

Mesmo nunca tendo o encontrado, ele o temia. Na verdade, todos, com que havia conversado a respeito, o temiam, mas o indicaram como o melhor no ramo. Nenhum rosto, apenas um pseudônimo e uma voz fria e sem emoção. 

Mas o serviço havia sido feito, a um alto preço era verdade, mas ele teria pagado a triplo se fosse necessário. Ele voltou para a cama e deitou-se, apagando a luz, quando teve seu corpo abraçado pela pessoa deitada no outro lado da cama.

- Quem era?

- Engano, alguém pedindo um táxi, agora volte a dormir meu amor.

Ele deu um beijo na testa da mulher, enquanto um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, ele poderia ter uma noite tranqüila.

******

_"Rua Betelgeuse esquina com a Westside – 08:00hs"_

- Estamos aqui na Rua Betelgeuse esquina com a Westside, á 20 metros do 15° Distrito Policial, onde a aproximadamente uma hora, atrás foi encontrado o corpo de um homem branco de aproximadamente 37 anos. O corpo ainda não foi identificado, mas segundo a policia a vítima morreu por volta das 02h30 dessa manhã, com três tiros: dois na cabeça e um no peito. Estamos com o detetive Gathes responsável pela investigação. Detetive a polícia tem alguma pista do que aconteceu?

- Até o momento o que sabemos é que o homem levou três tiros pelas costas...

- Isso significa que a vítima estava tentando fugir do seu perseguidor?

- A perícia ainda não concluiu o laudo, mas pela trajetória dos disparos e a forma como a vítima foi encontrada, tudo leva a crer que sim.

- Teria sido um assalto ou teria sido uma morte encomendada?

- Ainda não podemos supor o motivo, uma vez que não sabemos ainda a identidade da vítima, e já que nenhum documento foi encontrado,  acreditamos que possa ter sido um assalto, mas não descartamos outros motivos.  

- Detetive Gathes o que a polícia tem a dizer sobre o crime que ocorreu a apenas 20 metros do distrito, onde teoricamente o número de viaturas entrando e saindo chega a ser de uma a duas a cada meia hora? Isso deveria ter intimidado a ação do bandido, mas parece que não foi o caso não é mesmo.

- Srta Melissa, não sabemos, no momento, o que levou esse homem a morte e nem quem o fez. Como você mesma acaba de dizer, uma viatura chega e sai a cada meia hora, portanto, o crime pode ter sido cometido neste intervalo de tempo. Somos policiais e não seres onipresentes. Não podemos estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. O crime será investigado e o culpado preso.

- Detetive mais uma pergunta...

- Sem mais perguntas.

- Como vimos a polícia ainda não tem dados sobre a vítima ou seu assassino. Assalto ou assassinato a sangue frio? A polícia diz que seja o que for, o culpado será preso. Vamos aguardar para que tudo seja solucionado. Eu sou Melissa Stuart, diretamente da cena do crime, para o canal 28. 

*********

O detetive caminhou de volta ao distrito. Ele também pensava em como a vítima havia sido morta a apenas 20 metros do distrito, sem que ninguém tivesse visto ou ouvido nada. Se fossem bandidos comuns alguém teria ouvido o som dos tiros, mas nenhuma pista havia sido encontrada. O trabalho havia sido perfeito, para que não houvesse evidencias ou levantasse suspeitas. Todos os fatos levavam a crer que havia sido um assalto, uma vez que a carteira e o relógio haviam desaparecido. Mas ladrões não costumavam ser tão eficientes e corajosos, a ponto de matarem alguém tão próximo a uma delegacia. Tudo isso estava muito estranho. Estranho demais.

_"Precisamos descobrir a identidade da  vítima. E talvez descubramos o seu assassino"._

******

"Em alguma parte da Cidade" 

Antes que a repórter terminasse de falar, a televisão foi desligada. Uma pessoa estava deitada em um sofá grande, as cortinas permaneciam fechadas impedindo que o sol entrasse. A figura jogou o controle da televisão sobre a pequena mesa a sua frente,  colocando as mãos, com os dedos entrelaçados atrás da cabeça, olhando para a janela encoberta pelas cortinas escuras. Pensava que seria mais um dia, em que o sol não entraria pela janela de vidro. Imaginava se um dia teria coragem de abrir ou mantê-las abertas todo o tempo, e não fechadas como sempre ficavam. 

"Talvez um dia desses, eu me permita abri-las". 

O dia estava maravilhoso, mas sua vontade era permanecer ali o dia inteiro, mas sabia que se o celular tocasse, provavelmente seria um novo serviço e provavelmente acabaria aceitando o trabalho como aceitara o da madrugada. O serviço havia sido bom, não era um trabalho difícil ou arriscado, não para alguém com sua capacidade, poderia tê-lo realizado em qualquer lugar, mas a ironia da situação levou-o a terminar o serviço ali mesmo próximo ao distrito. Os policiais não tinham como ligar o crime a sua pessoa ou ao seu cliente. Tudo havia sido feito com cuidado como tudo o que fazia.

*****

_"Galeria de Arte Adhara _**[3] **_– 10:00hs"_

Um jovem de óculos escuros, vestindo uma calça bege clara, uma blusa branca de manga comprida e um colete estampado caminhava apressadamente pela rua. Ele olhou para o relógio em seu pulso: estava definitivamente atrasado, mas seu dia não havia começado muito bem. Perdeu a hora, o carro se recusou a ligar e o ônibus que pegou acabou quebrando duas quadras antes de seu destino e com isso ele teve que descer e seguir o restante do caminho a pé. E se não bastasse tudo isso, estava começando a chover e ainda faltava uma quadra para chegar á galeria. Os pingos, antes finos, começaram a engrossar fazendo desabar um temporal. Em alguns minutos chegou a galeria

- Oh! Deus você está todo molhado.

- É, eu sei. Acho que hoje não é o meu dia, Fran.

- Dia ruim?

- Nem imagina.

O jovem estava completamente ensopado, os cabelos claros estavam caídos por sobre os olhos e suas roupas estavam desconfortavelmente grudadas no corpo. Assim que retirou os óculos, olhos de um azul claríssimo piscaram devido à água que escorria de seus cabelos. Ele era o próprio retrato da desolação. 

A jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros riu, enquanto o observava. Seu amigo estava ensopado dos pés a cabeça e atrasado para uma reunião que já havia começado á uma hora atrás. Ela o puxou para o banheiro dos fundos e assim que chegaram, ela entregou-lhe uma toalha, enquanto saia para procurar algo que ele pudesse vestir. O rapaz aceitou a toalha, mas não sabia se iria adiantar muita coisa, e percebeu quando a garota saiu. Ele procurou secar os cabelos, retirou o colete e a blusa branca enquanto enxugava o dorso e os braços. Depois de dez minutos depois ela retornou. 

Fran foi até armário onde os funcionários da galeria guardavam suas coisas. Hoje era aniversário de seu namoro e ela havia comprado uma blusa de manga comprida verde clara, para dar ao namorado de presente, mas no momento outra pessoa precisava dela. Como Frank e Quatre tinha quase o mesmo porte físico ela tinha certeza que a camisa ficaria bem no jovem loiro. 

_"Bem blusa resolvido... agora um par de calças..."._

Ela olhou para o pessoal dentro da galeria até localizar quem precisava. 

- John você tem uma calça sobrando?

O segurança da galeria olhou para a jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos amendoados, como se ela estivesse louca. Por que ela estava perguntando se ele tinha uma calça extra? Fran viu que o segurança a olhava como se tivesse crescido uma cabeça extra sobre o pescoço. Percebeu, tardiamente, que não havia sido clara o suficiente, afinal se alguém chegasse do nada para ela e perguntasse se ela tinha uma saia extra, também olharia como se a pessoa fosse louca. Sendo assim ela resolveu explicar, o mais rápido possível, a situação.__

- Desculpa é que o Quatre esta completamente encharcado no banheiro e ele tem uma reunião com a diretoria e já esta atrasado. Eu tenho uma blusa, mas faltam as calças. Ele não pode ir a reunião parecendo um pintinho molhado.

O segurança sorriu entendendo a pergunta. Sim, ele tinha calças extras dentro do armário, e sempre as mantinha lá para o caso de uma emergência. Ele não esquecia o dia em que sua calça ficou coberta de tinta verde, derramada por uma criança, que visitava a galeria com os pais. Felizmente o gerente o havia liberado mais cedo, assim ele não teria que passar o dia inteiro com a calca manchada de verde, uma vez que a mancha se recusava a sair. As voltando ao assunto, era claro que ele ficaria feliz em ajuda-lo.

- Claro, Fran, tenho sim. Ela esta dentro do meu armário. Você sabe o número não é?

- Sei sim.

- Toma a chave. Vê se não esquece de trancar.

- Ok.

Fran correu até os armários, localizou o de John e pegou a calça preta. Trancando novamente o armário, correu para o banheiro para encontrar Quatre sem camisa, e se enxugando. 

Ela teve que se segurar na maçaneta e prender a respiração, diante da visão de seu chefe nu da cintura para cima, segurando a toalha contra o tórax, para se enxugar. Quatre notou que sua secretária o olhava como se estivesse tendo uma visão. Para se recuperar, ele notou as roupas na mão dela e sorriu, fazendo o coração de Fran falhar uma batida. Ele poderia ter a aparência de um anjo, mas ele possuía um corpo que fazia com que ela tivesse pensamentos nada celestiais.

- Fran você está bem?

- Hã? Ah sim, desculpe...eu não...que dizer...você me pegou de surpresa foi isso.

- Ah! Sei. Por isso que você me olhava como se fosse me devorar?

- Eu não fiz isso!

- Fez sim.

- É que... eu não sabia...que você tinha..tudo isso embaixo da roupa.

Fran ficou vermelha como um tomate, assim que terminou de falar; e com Quatre também não foi diferente. Ele sabia que não tinha um corpo muito musculoso, mas não deixava de ser atraente. Tórax bem definido, cintura estreita, bíceps fortes, coxas trabalhadas. Tudo adquirido com duas horas de corrida todas as noites. Ele possuía traços suaves, quase angelicais, mas não podia se negar o quão atraente e sedutor ele poderia ser, mesmo que evitasse.

- São para mim?

- Sim, contribuições minha e de John.

- Obrigado. 

- A blusa deve ficar um pouco grande por que Frank tem um porte um pouco maior, mas as calças devem ficar perfeitas.

- Você ia dar a blusa de presente, não é?

- Sim, é aniversário dele hoje.

- Então...

- Tudo bem, você compra outra quando me levar para almoçar.

- A-há! Espertinha.

- Eu sei, vou sair e avisar que você já esta indo.

- Ok.

Quatre retirou as calças molhadas e estendeu-a no cabide, junto com o restante das roupas. Ele pediria que Fran providenciasse que fosse levadas a lavanderia. Quanto à roupa de baixo não havia muito a fazer a não ser ficar sem ela. 

Ele vestiu as roupas e penteou os cabelos com os dedos, os jogando para trás, e deixando os cair naturalmente por sobre a testa. Ele observou sua imagem no espelho e sorriu deixando o banheiro. Viu Fran voltando da sala, onde ele costumava fazer pequenas reuniões com o pessoal da galeria, e onde deveria estar a diretoria a sua espera.

- Eu disse que você ficou preso no trânsito.

- Obrigado você poderia...

- Pode deixar, pedirei a Molly que leve a lavanderia.

- Não sei o que faria sem você.

- Eu também não. Agora ande logo, pois o Sr. Garden já esta aborrecido pela sua demora.

- Posso imaginar.

Quando o gerente da galeria estava quase chegando à porta da sala ouviu sua secretária o chamando.

- Quatre!

- Hum...

- Você ta uma graça.

Quatre sorriu e entrou na sala, onde quatro homens e uma mulher o aguardavam ao redor de uma mesa ovalada. Pela fisionomia dos homens, sabia que eles não estavam muito satisfeitos com seu atraso, a mulher, no entanto sorriu e indicou que sentasse ao seu lado. Quatre tomou a mão da mulher e beijou, enquanto ela acariciava seu rosto. Ele cumprimentou o restante com um movimento da cabeça sentando-se ao lado da mulher.

- Sr Winner, sua secretária nos disse que ficou preso no trânsito?

- É verdade Sr Strauss, embora o meu carro não ter pego essa manhã, eu peguei um ônibus, que quebrou a duas quadras daqui, e isso  contribuiu para meu atraso.

- E por que não tomou um táxi?

- A idéia não me ocorreu no momento, avistei o ônibus e acabei pegando a condução, como faço às vezes.

A mulher ao seu lado riu, enquanto olhava para o jovem a sua frente, o próprio retrato da candura. Ela sabia que algo tinha acontecido para o rapaz se atrasar desta forma. Quatre era incapaz de mentir, mesmo que quisesse, pois sempre que mentia, a verdade era revelada em seus olhos. Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual o mantinha a frente da galeria de arte, mesmo sendo tão jovem. 

Ao seu ver, aos 26 anos Quatre era o retrato da eficiência, dedicação e criatividade. O jovem tinha uma mente brilhante e parecia querer prender mais a cada dia. Ele falava fluentemente cinco idiomas, conseguia conversar com políticos ou religiosos, sem embaraço como se os conhecesse a tempos. Tocava seu violino como se tocasse uma harpa e tinha um olhar que seria capaz de derreter uma muralha. Mas o mais fascinante, na sua opinião, era o fato de que ele possuía todas essas qualidades e não se gabava de nenhuma delas, ele era tão simples e sincero que não parecia real num mundo como os de hoje. 

Quatre olhou para a mulher a seu lado: os cabelos loiros começando a branquear, os olhos verdes, que ainda carregavam o brilho da juventude apesar da idade. Ela era especial, ensinara a ele muitas coisas, dera a ele uma oportunidade única, quando terminara a escola de artes. 

Tudo começara com um estágio, e agora ele era o gerente responsável pela galeria de arte da cidade, com pessoas, que possuíam mais experiência que ele, seguindo suas instruções. Ele sabia que muitos não gostavam de sua posição, o achando muito jovem, mas sabia também que admiravam sua eficiência, pois ela não podia ser contestada, mesmo que não gostassem dele. Mas ele não se importava com isso, sabia que era bom no que fazia e isso bastava.

- Bem Quatre, nós estamos pensando em realizar uma exposição de arte.

- Isso seria ótimo, Sarah.

- Na verdade a sugestão partiu da faculdade e nós achamos que poderia ser interessante ver novos talentos.

- Por isso queríamos que você organizasse tudo. Sabemos o quanto você é eficiente em tudo o que faz.

- Obrigado, Sr Dalton.

- Não me agradeça meu rapaz, podemos não gostar de ter alguém tão jovem á frente da galeria, mas sabemos reconhecer um bom trabalho quando vemos e você já nos mostrou isso várias vezes.

- Então você ficara a frente de tudo, se precisar de alguma coisa nos avise.

- Os senhores e a senhora serão avisados, não se preocupem.

- Nós não estamos preocupados querido. Almoça conosco?

- Adoraria, mas tenho que retribuir um favor a uma amiga.

- Entendo. Eu e Edwards o aguardamos amanhã no jantar, está bem? E sem desculpas dessa vez.

- Claro estarei lá.

Quatre se levantou, apertando a mão de cada um deles e beijando o rosto da senhora Falls, enquanto eles deixavam a sala. Ele sentou-se e fechou os olhos. De repente ele lembrou de Fran e  olhando para o relógio, percebeu que já eram quase meio-dia, levantou-se e deixou a sala. 

Havia poucas pessoas dentro da galeria, observando algumas das peças expostas, quadros, esculturas, pinturas, cada uma com um significado diferente, retratados por artistas que procuraram passar seus sentimentos através de suas obras. Obras estas, muitas vezes incompreendidas pelos olhos e corações humanos, mensagens capitadas apenas por olhos sensíveis. 

A arte era sua paixão, tanto quanto a música. Esse foi um dos motivos por ter escolhido a faculdade de artes em Paris. Mas mesmo tendo os melhores professores, tendo aprendido tudo sobre arte e o som das notas do seu violino serem tão perfeitas como o som das harpas tocadas pelos anjos, ele não conseguia pintar. Faltava paixão em suas pinceladas, e o único quadro que conseguiu começar ainda estava incompleto em algum lugar escuro de sua casa. 

Quatre não soube quanto tempo ficou perdido em suas divagações, mas deve ter sido o suficiente para preocupar sua secretária. Fran não sabia o que estava acontecendo com Quatre, pois ela estava, a pelo menos, uns dois minutos ao lado dele o chamando, mas ele não parecia ouvi-la. Seus olhos estavam estranhos, como se a mente dele estivesse perdida em pensamentos profundos, enquanto ele parecia olhar para o nada. Quatre sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e por um momento Fran achou que estava olhando nos olhos de outra pessoa, quando Quatre piscou e sorriu.

- Acho que está na hora da almoçar, não é.

- Hã? É foi por isso que eu te chamei. Tudo bem?

- Sim, eu estava apenas pensando. Vamos, tenho um monte de coisas para contar e ainda temos que comprar outro presente para seu namorado.

Por um momento Fran não respondeu. Ficou olhando nos olhos de Quatre como se tentasse encontrar alguma coisa neles. Quatre ergeu a sombracelha esquerda esperando, ela sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu.

- Vou buscar minha bolsa. Espero que você esteja com sua carteira, pois você é quem vai pagar o almoço e o presente.

- Bem, não sei se vou ter dinheiro suficiente, vou ter de checar, a não ser que você coma uma folha de alface e dois grãos de arroz.

- Tolinho.

Em alguns minutos eles deixaram a galeria em direção ao shopping, que ficava a poucos metros. O céu estava claro, nem parecia que a poucos minutos tinha caído um temporal. 

Quatre tinha colocado os óculos escuros e seguia caminhando ao lado de Fran, que vestia um conjunto de saia e blazer no tom bege claro, sapatos altos em marrom escuro e uma bolsa no mesmo tom. Eles chegaram ao shopping e pegaram um elevador para o restaurante que ficava na cobertura, e que tinha a visão para a praça central do shopping. 

Quatre olhava para as pessoas caminhando, ignorando os olhares de luxúria, das pessoas dentro do elevador, sobre si. Fran sorriu. Quatre não tinha noção da reação que sua figura criava nas mulheres e em alguns homens. Ele tinha ficado extremamente sexy com aquelas roupas, o verde claro da blusa combinava com seu tom de pele, os cabelos claros caindo elegantemente sobre a testa, e os óculos escuros lhe conferiam um ar misterioso, uma vez que não se podia ver os tom de seus olhos. 

O elevador parou, trazendo sua atenção para a porta. Ele esperou que Fran passasse e depois saiu caminhando até a entrada do restaurante, sendo recepcionados por um funcionário.

- Onde o senhor e a senhora desejam sentar?

- Por mim tanta faz. E você Fran?

- Próxima a janela.

- Perfeitamente, me sigam, por favor.

Eles sentaram-se em uma mesa próxima a janela, de onde se podia ter a vista de toda a costa. O garçom entregou-lhes o menu e aguardou que fizessem o pedido. Quatre pediu salada, peixe ensopado com molho de alcaparras e batatas coradas. Fran pediu peito de frango ao molho de mostarda e gergelim, arroz branco e salada de legumes cozidos no vapor, para beber um vinho branco. 

Em aproximadamente 10 minutos eles foram servidos e enquanto comiam, Quatre falou sobre a reunião e os projetos que tinha em mente para a exposição. Fran achou as idéias de Quatre maravilhosas. A exposição tinha tudo para ser um verdadeiro sucesso. Após terminarem, Quatre pagou a conta e se levantou puxando a cadeira de Fran, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro faria. Pegaram o elevador e foram encontrar outro presente para Frank.

Eles voltaram a galeria quase duas horas depois de terem saído. Quatre aproveitou e comprou uma cueca para si, a colocando assim que voltou; ele havia comprado também outra calça para John como agradecimento o que deixou o segurança muito feliz pelo presente, apesar dele achar desnecessário.

- Não precisava, Sr Winner.

- Que é isso, John, foi um prazer. Não sei o que teria feito se tivesse que me encontrar com a diretoria encharcado do jeito que estava. O mínimo que podia fazer era lhe devolver uma calça nova. E já disse que não precisa me chamar de senhor, Quatre já é suficiente para mim.

- Tudo bem, Quatre, obrigado.

- Vou colocar na minha mesa, quando você sair pode  pega-la comigo, ok?

- Obrigado Fran.

John olhou para o gerente ,que se dirigiu para sua sala. Seu chefe o fazia lembrar de seu irmão mais novo. Os cabelos claros, a gentileza e educação com que tratava a todos, independente do cargo ou posição social. Quatre conversava com todos da mesma forma. 

O loiro sentou-se atrás de sua mesa, acessando o laptop em cima desta. Ele trabalhou durante horas sem se dar conta que já era noite; ele percebeu apenas porque Fran entrou na sala.

- Hei! Vai ficar fazendo hora extra chefinho.

- Hã?

- Já são 20h.

- Tudo isso!

- Exatamente.

- E o que você esta fazendo aqui até essa hora?  Achei que tivesse um jantar.

- Frank acabou de chegar e eu vim avisa-lo para ir para casa, já esta tarde.

- Ok estou indo, vou apenas terminar umas coisas e vou ok?

- Tudo bem, até amanhã.

- Até.

Quatre ficou olhando alguns segundos para a porta se fechando, e voltou seus olhos para a tela do laptop. Quase duas horas depois ele desligou a máquina, pegou a sacola com as roupas, que haviam sido lavadas, e saiu trancando a sala. A galeria estava silenciosa. Apenas ele e o vigia eram os únicos na galeria. Quatre o viu e acenou. Ele ficou pensando se pegava ou não um táxi para ir para casa. 

Assim que chegou a rua, ele decidiu por ir andando até o ponto de ônibus, a noite estava tão linda. Ele quase não tinha tempo para observa-la: um grande manto negro repleto de pequenos pontos luminosos, uma lua brilhante, a brisa fresca da costa. Quatre ficou quase 10 minutos a espera do ônibus, onde havia umas quatro pessoas também aguardando a condução.  Subiu e cumprimentou o motorista, que já o conhecia, pois a linha passava a uma quadra de onde morava, assim freqüentemente acaba pegando sempre o mesmo ônibus para ir e voltar da galeria. Ele sentou-se em um dos bancos, que tinha a janela aberta, para aproveitar o ar da noite. Seu corpo pedia por um banho quente e descanso.

[i]

_"Acho que eu vou tomar um bom banho quente e deixar a corrida para amanhã"._

[/i]

******

_"Algumas horas mais tarde em alguma parte da Cidade"_

Fechando a porta atrás de si optou por não aceder as luzes; não faria diferença, era capaz de caminhar por todo o lugar no escuro, sabia onde se encontrava cada peça, cada mesa, cada cadeira. Sua mente tinha memorizado todo o ambiente a sua volta, era como um exercício mental, ajudava a tornar a mente sempre ativa e alerta, além do mais, se sentia bem no escuro. 

Caminhando até a cozinha, abriu a geladeira, pegando um pacote de comida congelada, acionando o para descongelar e aquecer o jantar. Em uma pequena adega pegou uma garrafa de vinho seco. Colocou a garrafa dentro de um balde com gelo, em cima da mesa junto com uma taça, acendeu as velas em frente ao prato e deitou-se no sofá enquanto aguardava. O cheiro da comida espalhou-se pelo ambiente. Na verdade não sentia fome, mas precisava se alimentar. Seu olhar pousou sobre a mesa, tentando imaginar o que estaria faltando. Então sua voz soou baixa e suave. Quase como um sussurro, mas suficientemente audível para o sistema captar o comando.

- Música.

No mesmo instante uma música suave encheu a sala e seus ouvidos, permitindo-se fechar os olhos por um instante, tentando visualizar o quadro em sua mente, o mesmo de todas as noites. Mas tudo que conseguia ver eram sombras, ainda faltava vida em seu quadro. 

Ele ouviu o som vindo da cozinha, informando que a comida já estava pronta. Levantou-se pegou um prato, branco de porcelana, colocando sua refeição. O cheiro da comida penetrando por suas narinas... abriu o armário procurando por um condimento que pudesse utilizar para realçar o sabor da comida. Não costumava recorrer a comidas congeladas, mas elas eram práticas em determinados momentos, principalmente quando não se estava com disposição para cozinhar. 

Um vidro de alho seco tocou a ponta de seus dedos e um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, despejou um pouco sobre a comida e sentou-se a mesa, enquanto observava todo o lugar na penumbra, iluminado apenas pelas duas velas, Um pensamento passou por sua mente, o mesmo pensamento de todas as noites. 

_"Uma refeição solitária, como minha vida. Uma mentira pintada por um falsário, que a todo instante espera que descubram que não foi ele o artista a pintar o retrato. Um retrato que não reproduz a verdadeira essência do pintor. Uma obra sem alma, como eu"._

Uma lágrima solitária caiu de seus olhos, sem que percebesse. Lágrimas não faziam parte de sua profissão, apenas daqueles que estão a sua frente na hora de suas mortes choram. Sentimentos não são permitidos, sabia disso, mas isso não impedia que seu coração desejasse um pouco mais de vida. 

Abrindo a garrafa, despejou um pouco do líquido claro na taça. Enquanto mastigava, levou a taça aos lábios deixando que o vinho ajudasse a empurrar a comida. Olhou para o relógio, que marcava uma e meia da manhã. Levantou-se da mesa, com mais da metade de comida no prato, levando consigo apenas a taça cheia. Caminhou até a janela, afastando um pouco a cortina, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse ver o mar batendo nas rochas lá embaixo. Seu celular tocou, pegou o aparelho, que estava sobre a mesa em frente ao sofá, e o atendeu.

- Sim.

- Tenho um serviço para você.

- Não achei que tivesse ligado para me desejar boa noite.

Uma risada sarcástica foi ouvida do outro lado da linha antes que voltasse a falar.

- Não sabia que tinha senso de humor.

- ...

- Tudo bem, você deve encontrar um pacote.

- Que pacote.

- Não sei ao certo.

- Isso é um tanto vago não acha?

- Eu sei.

- Por que devo encontra-lo?

- Isso não é relevante, apenas encontre o pacote.

- Eu decido o que é ou não relevante, já que serei eu a procurar.

A voz fria não deixava margens para contestações. A pessoa do outro lado sabia que se quisesse ajuda deveria contar sobre o pacote, mas não pelo telefone, pois seria arriscado demais faze-lo, mas sabia que dificilmente a pessoa do outro lado da linha se arriscaria a encontra-lo. 

Virando o restante do líquido da taça em sua boca, ficou aguardando que ele resolvesse lhe contar sobre o pacote. Jamais aceitava um serviço sem saber o por quê. Muitos não faziam perguntas sobre o motivo do trabalho, apenas aceitavam o serviço e o dinheiro que ele proporcionava, mas não era seu modo de trabalhar. Em sua profissão informação é imprescindível, quanto mais informação se tiver, menos risco se corre. 

- Tudo bem, mas teremos que nos encontrar. Não posso lhe dar essa informação por telefone.

Por alguns segundos tudo ficou em silêncio, sua mente trabalhava a toda velocidade. Algo lhe dizia para a aceitar o serviço, enquanto uma outra parte lhe dizia para cortar a ligação. Mas nunca recusava um serviço sem antes obter mais informações sobre ele. Assim como nunca se encontrava com seus clientes frente a frente; apenas telefonemas, nunca encontros diretos. Sabia que não deveria encontrar com o homem que ligara, não confiava nele, como não confiava em ninguém, mas algo lhe dizia para encontra-lo e ouvir o que tinha a dizer e depois decidir se aceitava ou não o trabalho.

- Eu mandarei alguém amanhã.

- Onde? Que horas?

- Onde eu quiser e a hora que eu tiver vontade.

- Mas como saberei quem...

- Eu sei quem você é e isso é o bastante. 

- Tum...tum...tum

A ligação foi cortada. Jogando o celular sobre o sofá, encostou a testa no vidro da janela, olhando o mar. Nem um som passava pelas janelas, era como se estivesse em uma grande caixa de vidro fechado emerticamente, sem som, cheiro, absolutamente nada, apenas o vazio. 

A lua pálida parecia tocar seu rosto, iluminando o brilho frio e sem emoção de seus olhos, enquanto sua mente fervilhava. Fechou os olhos e tentou recriar novamente o quadro em sua mente, mas tudo que viu foram belíssimas asas brancas, manchadas de sangue, como tudo a sua volta. 

[i]

_"Algum dia... algum dia"._

[/i]

Continua...

**[1]** Betelgeuse nome de uma estrela identificada como Alpha Orionis pertencente à constelação de Orion.

**[2]** Mirzam nome de uma estrela identificada como Beta Canis Majoris pertencente à constelação de Cão Maior.

**[3]** Adhara nome de uma estrela identificada como Epsilon Canis Majoris pertencente à constelação de Cão Maior.

Dhandara mais um capítulo dedicado a você espero que goste.

Lien valeu pela betagem.


	3. Capítulo II

Anjo Assassino

Capitulo II

O relógio marcava 03:00hs da manhã não que fizesse alguma diferença que horas eram, não havia conseguido dormir até o momento. Sua mente trabalhava sem parar, pensando sobre como se daria o encontro, já havia arquitetado tudo em sua mente para que pudesse encontrar seu contato sem que precisasse mostrar seu rosto. Levantou-se e fez menção de abrir a cortina da janela, mas sua mão parou a alguns centímetros do tecido.

"Não...amanhã quem sabe" 

Caminhando até a cozinha, ligou a cafeteira indo depois até obanheiro, ligou o chuveiro e entrou deixando que a água fria banhasse o seu corpo e levasse qualquer resquício de sono. Saiu vestindo o roupão enquanto o cheiro de café quente se espalhava no ar, foi até o quarto abriu o armário escolhendo a roupa necessária para o que tinha que fazer. Observou com um ar frio a disposição de suas roupas. Um lado do armário apenas roupas claras enquanto do outro lado roupas escuras, ambos os lados refletiam sua personalidade, tão friamente quanto às peças dentro do móvel. Pegando uma calça e uma camisa preta, vestiu-as, calçando um par de botas da mesma cor. Foi até a cozinha e pegou uma xícara despejando o liquido escuro e quente nela, levou o café até os lábios. Puro e sem açúcar era como gostava, isso lhe dava forças para continuar até o final do dia.

Voltando ao quarto abriu a gaveta da cômoda retirando um par de luvas pretas. Retornou ao armário e pressionou um botão no canto esquerdo e superior, imediatamente os suportes do armário se afastaram dispondo as roupas lateralmente e dando lugar a uma porta. Ao lado da porta havia um teclado e um visor, uma seqüência de seis números e três letras foi digitada e a uma mensagem dizendo Bom dia Angel apareceu no visor. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto ao ler a mensagem, sim seria um bom dia e se não fosse não faria muita diferença, estava habituado a ter maus dias, um a mais ou menos não faria diferença não com a vida que costumava levar, embora algo lhe dissesse que esse seria um bom dia.

Porta se abriu permitindo sua entrada, uma sala iluminada se mostrou a sua frente. Uma sala de espelhos onde circuitos passavam escondidos por entre os quadrados que cobriam o chão, a parede e o teto. Olhando para o alto, uma câmera escondida na luminária filmava a sala, vigiando o visitante. Caminhando até o canto direito da sala seguindo uma linha transversal uma parte da parede de vidro se projetou para frente se abrindo no meio e para ambos os lados. Varias armas de fogo **[1]** estavam dispostas no painel projetado de um dos cantos espelhado.

Pegou duas pistolas **[2]** Glock 18: Calibre 9 mmP , capacidade  17 / 19 / 33 tiros, ação dupla, acabamento ferrolho com acabamento fosco e chassi em polímero, mira regulável, comprimento do cano 5.5", comprimento total 7.28", altura 5.35", peso 630 grs. Dizendo mentalmente cada uma das partes da pistolas, seu diâmetro, peso, seria capaz de identificar cada parte com os olhos fechados, bastava-lhe a ponta dos dedos. Gostava desse tipo de arma, não precisaria leva-la, não para o que pretendia fazer, uma pistola comum bastaria, algo com menos potência, mas como costumava dizer a si mesmo, evite risco sempre que necessário. Uma pistola com um poder de fogo similar a uma Sub-metralhadora **[3] **. talvez nem viesse a utiliza-la, mas gostava de ter pelo menos uma a mão. Passou os dedos pelo seletor do lado esquerdo do ferrolho, que quando está em "up" faz com que a arma funcione em regime semi-automático. Quando este seletor está em "down" a arma dispara continuamente até que o carregador fique vazio. Fechou os olhos e passou as mãos sobre a pistola, suavemente como se fosse um brinquedo caro, colocou-as nas costas presas no coldre e abriu os olhos.

Dirigiu novamente seu olhar para o painel escolhendo outras armas, pegou duas Colt 1911A1 de uso militar, verificou se estavam carregadas e prendeu uma na perna esquerda, e outra na cintura, apanhou a munição necessária caso tivesse que recarregá-las virando-se de costas caminhou de volta ao centro fazendo recolher o painel e retornar a parede de vidro. Se alguém entrasse na sala jamais imaginaria o que se escondia entre as paredes da sala. Cobrindo todo o chão, circuitos haviam sido espalhados e eles eram ativados de acordo com a seqüência de passos, ângulo e distância. Os painéis surgiam apenas obedecendo a esses três elementos, apenas quem soubesse qual ponto tocar no chão, o ângulo dos passos e a que distância deveria parar antes de se aproximar da parede, poderia ter acesso a seus brinquedos. Mas antes de teria que passar pela porta e apenas um tipo de anjo passava por ela.

Colocando a munição sobre a mesa no centro da sala. Caminhou até o outro extremo da sala e o mesmo aconteceu, um painel surgiu da parede, dessa vez o painel possuíam todos os tipos de armas brancas **[4]** facas, adagas, alabarda e outros objetos cortantes adornavam o painel. Pegando dois punhais e outros objetos colocou-os em um Boldrié **[5] **que prendeu nas costas e nos braços. Refez o mesmo caminho de volta e painel retornou a sua posição inicial escondido nas paredes de espelhos. Pegando a munição sobre a mesa e saiu da sala, fechando a porta e acionando um novo código para tranca-la. Pressionou novamente o botão no lado esquerdo e superior do móvel de forma a trazer o armário a posição original, pegou um blazer preto o vestiu cobrindo as armas no corpo. Pegou a chave do carro e deixou o apartamento.

Em algum lugar da Cidade

Um homem de estatura mediana dormia confortavelmente em sua cama. Havia seguranças fazendo a patrulha da casa, quatro homens eram responsáveis pela ronda, num intervalo de dez minutos eles se comunicavam através dos rádios, faltava pouco mais de vinte minutos para que os seguranças fossem rendidos por outros. De uma parte da propriedade a casa era observada com interesse por alguém escondido nos sombras, não seria difícil penetrar na residência, não para alguém com suas habilidades, bastava apenas aguardar o momento correto. Viu que o segurança falava ao radio, o momento havia chegado. Era possível alcançar a entrada lateral da casa, se esgueirando pelos nichos de plantas no jardim, em pouco tempo o invasor já se encontrava em frente a uma cerca de madeira que subia pelo lado permitindo o acesso ao segundo andar que era o seu objetivo. Sons podiam ser ouvidos alguém se aproximava, possivelmente um dos seguranças da casa.

Um dos seguranças estava rondando a casa, o local estava limpo nenhum elemento a vista. Era um trabalho cansativo montar guarda a noite toda, ainda mais quando sabia que ninguém seria tolo o suficiente para tentar atacar ou chegar ao dono da propriedade. Apenas alguém que não tivesse amor à própria vida se meteria com o proprietário, o homem seria capaz de mandar matar a própria filha se ele tivesse uma. A única vantagem de se trabalhar para um homem tão poderoso era o salário que pagava. Olhando para o relógio faltavam poucos mais do que dezoito minutos antes que fosse rendido.

Escondido pela vegetação que ladeava uma parte da casa, o intruso esperou até que o segurança se aproximasse, sem fazer nenhum ruído atacou o segurança quando o mesmo passava sem que o homem soubesse o que havia acontecido. Em um movimento rápido e preciso segurou a cabeça do segurança e a girou partindo seu pescoço. Arrastou o corpo até um dos nichos do jardim e o deixou escondido entre as folhagens, retornando novamente a lateral da casa e subindo pela cerca de madeira com a habilidade de um gato.

Alcançando o segundo andar observou com atenção o redor. Olhou para o relógio ainda tinha quinze minutos antes que houvesse a troca dos seguranças e dessem por falta de um deles. Tirou do bolso um pequeno estojo, nele havia pequenas ferramentas, que costumava utilizar para arrombar portas. Utilizando suas habilidades desconectou os fios da janela, mesmo que já houvesse desligado o alarme, anteriormente. Não costumava seguir regras, era possível mesmo sendo o dono da casa um homem que vivia infringindo as leis que o sistema de segurança das portas e janelas estivessem conectados diretamente a um sistema na policia. Não gostava de riscos, mesmo que vivesse cercado por eles.

Abriu a porta e entrou silenciosamente na sala que deveria ser o escritório do homem que viera procurar, encostou a janela tomando o cuidado para colocar o abridor de cartas da mesa prendendo a porta para que ela não corresse e batesse. Caminhou até a porta da sala abrindo apenas uma pequena fresta, procurando ouvir os sons da casa, o silêncio parecia reinar por toda ela. Saindo com cuidado da sala, caminhou seguindo o planta da casa em sua cabeça, foi até a segunda porta do corredor onde sabia que se encontrava o quarto, abriu a porta e entrou.

O quarto estava banhado pela penumbra, o som de um suave ressonar indicava que seu alvo estava dormindo tranqüilamente. Aproximou-se do homem que dormia na cama lentamente, sem que o mesmo desse conta de sua presença. Virando a luminária na direção do rosto do homem que dormia, sacou sua Glock e encostou o cano frio na testa do homem que dormia e ligou a luz.

O homem sentiu algo frio em sua testa assim como uma luz em seu rosto. Ele resmungou um protesto. Foi quando ouviu uma voz o chamando, mas não conseguiu identificar a quem ela pertencia, ele tentou abriu os olhos e a claridade o cegou. Ele xingou a pessoa até perceber que o cano de uma arma em sua testa.

- Acorde Charles. Eu não tenho tempo a perder. Você pode voltar a dormir quando eu for.

A voz fria de invasor penetrou pela cortina de sonolência chegando ao cérebro do homem e causando um estremecimento que percorreu todo o seu corpo. Ele conhecia essa voz fria, mas como ele havia entrado sem que notassem.

_"Idiota com quem você acha que está lidando. Seus seguranças não são nada perante ao assassino a sua frente. Angel é capaz de mata-los em um piscar de olhos"._

Dando-se um tapa mental, Charles viu que a voz não era uma ilusão de sua mente, criada pela ansiedade e preocupação de encontra-lo pessoalmente? Ainda incerto ele pronunciou o nome da pessoa que imaginava ser o invasor.

- Angel?

- Não a morte.

A voz fria e levemente sarcástica o fez descobrir que era mesmo a pessoa que imaginava. A curiosidade em saber o rosto do assassino o fez se mexer ligeiramente, mas a luz em seu rosto não lhe permitia ver o rosto do invasor e a pistola encostada em sua testa o impedia de movimentar-se na cama.

- Não se mexa Charles eu não... quero mata-lo sem querer.

- Eu...eu..pensei que mandaria alguém?

- Decidi vir eu mesmo. Por que Charles? Tem medo que eu o mate caso ache que não me deu a informação corretamente ou que mentiu para mim?

Charles tremeu diante dos olhos de Angel. O medo nos olhos do homem deitado na cama era evidente e isso o fez sorrir. Quantas vezes viu esse olhar e quantas vezes ainda o veria.

- N..não eu...não

- Vim apenas pela informação Charles, não tenho motivos para mata-lo, pelo menos não ainda.

- S...sim claro.

- Então me diga que pacote eu devo encontrar? Você tem cinco minutos.

- Ok. O pacote deve chegar a cidade hoje ás oito e vinte da manhã no aeroporto de Cyrus. Ele tem relação com o primeiro pacote que você destruiu. No entanto ele não vira sozinho, vem acompanho por um agente. Você deve pegar o pacote e conseguir a informação que esta com ele.

- Que informação?

O homem sabia que não deveria mentir para a pessoa a sua frente, mas também sabia que não podia dar toda a informação. Angel notou a demora de Charles em responder sabia perfeitamente que o outro estava mentindo, olhando para o relógio viu que seu tempo estava acabando não conseguiria a informação completa, mas o dia havia apenas começado. Charles iria dizer-lhe o que desejava antes que o dia terminasse.

- Você tem uma foto do pacote?

Charles sacudiu a cabeça e fez menção de abrir a gaveta da cômoda, mas foi impedido por Angel.

- Sem gracinhas Charles.

- Eu...eu...eu jamais faria isso Angel.

O assassino permitiu que Charles abrisse a gaveta, ele pegou um envelope pardo e o entregou a Angel que o guardou dentro no bolso. Angel apagou a luminária e deu uma ordem que não aceitava contestação. 

- Levante-se.

- O... que...que.. você vai fazer?

- Obedeça.

Angel falou novamente e sua voz soou ainda mais fria, não aceitaria que fosse contrariado por alguém como Charles. Sem alternativa o homem se levantou no escuro sem saber o que aconteceria com ele, não deveria ter provocado sua ira, sabia que sua vida não valia nada para Angel. Os minutos pareceram horas e foi com um sobressalto que ouviu a voz fria soar junto ao seu ouvido antes de cair na escuridão.

- O verei novamente Charles e você vai se arrepender por não ter me contado o que eu queria. Ninguém mente para mim Charles...ninguém.

Angel golpeou Charles atrás da nuca o fazendo desmaiar. Ele se aproximou da janela e olhou para fora os seguranças estavam passando pelo jardim nesse momento, olhando para o relógio faltava apenas dois minutos antes da troca de turno. Deixando o quarto, voltou ao escritório e a janela por onde entrara, recolocou o abridor de cartas no seu lugar e saiu do escritório da mesma forma que entrou. Fechou a janela e religou os fios do alarme novamente, uma última olhada no relógio dizia que tinha apenas um minuto para descer, atravessar o jardim, saltar o muro e chegar ao seu carro. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto enquanto um pensamento cruzava sua mente.

_"Tempo mais que suficiente". _

Angel saltou do segundo andar, não era um lugar relativamente alto, mas era uma distância a ser considerada para alguém inexperiente o que não era o seu caso, dando uma cambalhota aterrissou no chão segundos depois do segurança ter passado. Observou o jardim por alguns segundos e o atravessou sem ser visto. Parou um momento se agachando, correndo logo em seguida, num impulso subiu na árvore próxima ao muro, estudou com os olhos um dos galhos finos que se projetava para fora do muro, caminhou por ele certo de que suportava o peso de seu corpo, pulou do galho alcançando o chão do outro lado do muro. Desceu a rua e entrou no carro que deixara estacionado a poucos metros.

Sua mente trabalhava, em um plano para arrancar a verdade de Charles, não precisaria de muito para faze-lo falar. Charles não era um homem corajoso. Poderia trabalhar com o medo dele, fazia parte de seu trabalho lidar com o medo das pessoas, subjugá-las até que fizessem o que queria e sempre conseguia o que queria. Olhou para o relógio faltava pouco para as quatro e meia da manhã, sabia que tinha que descansar um pouco, mas obter a informação completa ainda era sua prioridade, seu instinto que dizia que algo estava errado. Teria que voltar ao apartamento e pegar algumas coisas, depois prepararia uma armadilha para ensinar a Charles sobre dizer a verdade.

O despertador tocou as seis horas da manhã horas de uma quarta-feira. Quatre ergueu o braço e desligou o aparelho e olhou com desanimo para o relógio, tudo que ele queria eram mais alguns minutos de descanso, mas sabia que seria inútil. Contra a vontade levantou e caminhou até o banheiro parando em frente ao espelho, identificou as manchas de olheiras em baixo dos olhos, ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa sobre elas. Enquanto lavava o rosto na água fria tentando espantar o sono pensava sobre o que seria ideal para ameniza-las.

_"Chá de Camomila? "culos escuros...hummm...não... eu não posso passar o dia inteiro com eles. Chá preto!". _

O loiro enxugou o rosto na toalha branca e foi até a cozinha preparar o chá. Aqueceu um pouco de água no microondas e pegou um saquinho de chá no armário, aguardou alguns instantes e colocou o saquinho dentro da xícara com a água quente . Ligou a cafeteira, colocou um pouco de água e pó para preparar o café. Foi até a torradeira colocou as fatias de pão integral no aparelho e deixou a cozinha. Voltou ao banheiro e tomou um banho frio para despertar. Havia tanto o que fazer e tão pouco tempo.

Deixando o banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura Quatre abriu o armário escolhendo o que vestiria, ele teria que ir até a faculdade de arte para falar com o reitor sobre a exposição de arte na galeria, e a noite teria um jantar com o Sarah e Edwards MacQueen. Então ele teria que usar algo informal e apresentável. Ele optou por uma calça cinza clara e uma blusa azul pastel que deixou separado. Quatre penteou os fios loiros e foi até a cozinha pegar o chá, molhou dois pedaços de algodão no liquido morno e colocou-os sobre os olhos, deitando-se por alguns instantes no sofá da sala.

- Música.

A um comando vocal o aparelho ligou é Dvorák **[6]** pode ser ouvido pela sala. Quatre estivera pensando em tudo o que precisaria resolver durante o dia.

_"Tão pouco tempo...será que eu vou conseguir resolver tudo hoje. Ainda mais tendo que...."._

Os pensamentos de Quatre foram cortados pelo apito de seu relógio de pulso informando que já eram sete e quinze da manhã. Contrariado Quatre levantou e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto, notou que as olheiras quase não apareciam, caminhou até o quarto abriu a gaveta pegou um par de meias cinza escura e uma cueca branca. Ele vestiu a peça intima, colocou as meias e vestiu a roupa que havia separado colocando a blusa por dentro da calça, colocou um cinto preto e calçou os sapatos da mesma cor do cinto. Sentou-se a mesa com uma xícara de café preto sem açúcar, e as torradas. Não sentia fome tudo o que queria era dormir e não ter que acordar, o primeiro pensamento que lhe veio é que deveria aprender a dormir cedo e não ficar acordado até tarde pintando, mas esse era um mal inevitável.

Quatre terminou de comer e colocou o prato e a xícara na pia. Foi até o quarto pegou as chaves do carro, a carteira e passou um pouco de colônia. Já estava saindo do quarto quando voltou e pegou os óculos de sol de lentes azuis claras. Ele saiu e fechou a porta pegando o elevador até o estacionamento. Desligou o alarme do veiculo cinza enquanto caminhava em sua direção, antes de seguir para a galeria ele tinha que passar em um outro lugar. Assim que a porta da garagem se abriu o cheiro do mar chegou a suas narinas, ele se permitiu fechar os olhos por alguns segundos para aspirar o ar, e permitindo que o barulho das ondas o reconfortasse, ele gostava de morar ali. Era um lugar deserto e tranqüilo e, no entanto tinha acesso a todas as partes da cidade em poucos minutos, e a vantagem de possuir uma linha de ônibus a uma quadra de onde morava.

15th Distrito Policial

O detetive Gathes estava cansado havia passado a noite inteira investigando sobre o homem morto a poucos metros do distrito e não havia chegado a nenhuma conclusão lógica para a morte do homem. Tudo o que descobrira era que o homem morto era professor de filosofia da Faculdade de Historia. E se não bastasse um agente federal chegaria em poucas horas para assumir o caso. Mas por que a morte de um professor de filosofia interessaria aos federais.

Aeroporto de Cyrus – 8:20 hs

A voz anunciando ecoou pelos altos falantes do aeroporto. O detetive Gathes olhou para o relógio, o agente que havia sido designado para atuar no caso deveria chegar no vôo das oito e vinte da manhã vindo de New York. Gathes ainda não sabia o nome do agente. Não gostava nem um pouco da situação, o comissário o mandara encontrar o agente no aeroporto e pajeá-lo. A voz de uma mulher ecoou nos alto-falantes do aeroporto anunciando a chegada do vôo 459 da companhia Airlines vindo de Chicago.

Um homem de cabelos pretos começando a branquear nas têmporas desceu do vôo vindo de Chicago acompanhado por outros dois homens que usavam ternos pretos. Um rapaz de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos escuros e um outro de cabelos loiros e olhos verdes, eles pegaram suas bagagens e caminharam até as portas do terminal de desembargue. O homem de cabelos pretos olhou de soslaio para o rapaz ao seu lado o de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos escuros, o agente não dissera quase nada durante o vôo, suas conversas era sempre com o de cabelos loiros, o outro apenas se mantinha quieto. Ele tinha duvidas a cerca da capacidade do agente, parecia muito novo para esse caso tão importante, mas segundo as informações o rapaz ao seu lado era um dos melhores agentes da agência. Saber da morte de seu colega o havia preocupado, o homem de cabelos pretos esperava que tudo fosse resolvido o mais rápido possível e que não tivesse que perde sua vida para isso.

Seus olhos observavam cada uma das pessoas que passavam pelo terminal de desembargue. O pacote deveria passar a qualquer momento, não tentaria interceptar o pacote ali, não sem obter todas as informações necessárias com Charles. Mas precisava saber quantos agentes haviam vindo com o pacote. Olhando para o relógio viu que passava alguns minutos das oito e vinte, ao levantar seu olhar viu quem viera procurar.

_"Apenas dois agentes."_

Angel observou com atenção analisando o pacote e os dois homens que o acompanhavam, depois de analisar os dois homens, seu olhar se deteve por alguns instantes no homem à esquerda do pacote, ele era ligeiramente alto, 1,85 de altura, aproximadamente 75 kg, ombros largos, um rosto sério e atraente. Seu olhar se desviou para os olhos dele e seus olhares se encontraram.

O agente de cabelos castanhos olhou para o homem que deveria proteger, a agência o enviara para descobrir o que a policia local havia descoberto e quem havia matado o professor e se algo havia sido descoberto pelo assassino. Ele havia sido avisado para colaborar com a policia local até certo ponto, mas não deixar que eles soubessem a verdade sobre a identidade do homem morto. Não seria difícil fazer isso, não costumava falar sobre seus casos, um policial deveria recebe-los no aeroporto, ele não queria que a polícia soubesse sobre a chegada do homem que acompanhava, ele se virou para os outros dois e sentiu um ligeiro arrepio. Vagou seus olhos pelo terminal e viu uma pessoa sentada que parecia olhar em sua direção.

Angel sentiu um arrepio correr por seu corpo quando o agente o encarou, sabia que deveria desviar o olhar, mesmo que o agente estivesse distante o suficiente para não perceber que os olhava através das lentes. De alguma forma sabia que o agente tinha noção de que era observado. Sua mente ordenava que se levantasse e saísse do aeroporto, mas seu corpo não obedecia, fechou os olhos por um instante e depois o abriu. Inclinou a cabeça de lado, sorriu e se levantou.

O agente por alguns instantes ficou sem ação, por algum motivo tinha certeza de que o rapaz que havia se levantado a pouco os observava e lhe havia sorrido. Um sorriso belo e ligeiramente malicioso. Sentiu um arrepio na base da espinha e uma sensação estranha de reconhecimento, mesmo que não se lembrasse de já tê-lo visto. Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para os dois ao seu lado.

- Lewis leve-o até o local. Eu me encontrarei com a policial. Eles esperam apenas um agente. Encontro com vocês em duas horas.

- Mas a agência disse...

- Eu sei sobre minhas funções senhor e é por isso que o senhor ira com Lewis. Nos vemos em duas horas.

O homem seguiu o outro agente contrariado, não havia sido informado sobre isso, sua segurança deveria ser prioridade, assim que chegassem ao local em que ficariam ele falaria com os superiores do agente. O rapaz viu o outro agente e o homem seguirem para a saída do aeroporto, sabia que o homem de cabelos pretos não havia gostado de seguir o outro agente, mas ele tinha outro trabalho a fazer. Ele vagou seus olhos pelo saguão e viu alguém que não via há muito tempo. Ele caminhou até ele, seu rosto inexpressivo, não revelando em nada alegria de encontrar um velho amigo. Gathes já estava cansado, o fato de ter recebido ordens de servir de baba ao agente do FBI servia apenas para irrita-lo mais ainda. Foi então que viu um rapaz alto, elegante vestindo um terno preto, cabelos castanhos escuros e uma franja cobrindo um dos olhos, um sorriso se formou no rosto cansado e ele se aproximou do rapaz.

- Barton!

- Gathes.

- Então você é o agente.

- É o que parece. O que pode me dizer sobre o crime.

- Direto como sempre. Pensei que já estivesse a par do caso?

- Estou, mas quero saber sua opinião a respeito.

O detetive sorriu e indicou o caminho para o agente. O rapaz não mudara nada nesses três anos, continuava o mesmo rapaz sério e direto em suas palavras, seria bom trabalhar com o jovem. Filho de um antigo companheiro de trabalho. O detetive havia acompanhado o crescimento do jovem, ele sempre foi uma criança séria, e de poucas palavras, mas incrivelmente brilhante, por isso seria natural que ele seguisse os passos do pai e não foi diferente. O rapaz havia ingressado na academia de policia e foi um dos melhores alunos, conseguindo aos 18 anos uma oportunidade almejada por muitos e conseguida por poucos. Entrar para o FBI.

- Ok venha comigo até o distrito e contarei minha opinião sobre o caso.

Quatre passou na padaria no caminho e comprou algumas coisas. Era seu dia de abastecer a cozinha da galeria. Ele, Fran e John costumavam revezar na comprar de alimentos, assim quando eles não podiam deixar a galeria ou perdiam a hora e chegavam seu tomar o café da manhã, eles tinham o que comer. Alguns minutos depois ele estacionou o carro na porta da galeria. Ele pegou a sacola com as compras trancou o carro e acionou o alarme. O segurança o viu chegando e abriu a porta de vidro e cumprimentando.

- Bom dia senhor Winner. Atrasou-se essa manhã?

- Bom dia John. É eu fiquei preso na confeitaria, parece que essa manhã todos decidiram comprar algo para o café da manhã no mesmo lugar. Fran já chegou?

- Sim senhor há uma hora atrás.

- Obrigado.

- Já tomou café?

- Sim senhor Winner, obrigado.

- Então não vai querer rosquinhas?

Quatre sorriu sabia que o segurança gostava de rosquinhas de canela, assim como sua secretaria, por isso sempre que era seu dia de abastecer a cozinha, o loiro as comprava junto com as de chocolate que eram as suas preferidas, para que todos pudessem comer em sua sala, antes de abrirem a galeria. O segurança sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça.

Fran se encontrava sentada em sua mesa e cumprimentou Quatre com um assobio assim que o viu, fazendo o loiro ruborizar. Ele continuou seu caminho até a pequena cozinha, segundos depois Fran entrava atrás dele, retirando a sacola de suas mãos.

- Posso saber por que você está tão bonito hoje?

- Fran!

- Ah! Quatre você esta simplesmente um gato hoje. Se eu não fosse apaixonada pelo Frank pode ter certeza que eu iria jogar meu charme para cima de você.

- Engraçadinha. Eu tenho que ir até a faculdade de arte para poder organizar a exposição de arte, quantos alunos irão participar da exposição e outras coisas e a noite eu tenho um jantar.

- Com uma garota?

Quatre sorriu. Fran vivia querendo lhe arrumar uma companhia, mas infelizmente sua amiga sempre errava nas escolhas.

- Não eu vou jantar com os MacQueen está noite.

- Ah!.

Fran sorriu decepcionada. Ela queria tanto que o amigo saísse mais, conhecesse algumas garotas, mas todas as amigas que ela apresentara a Quatre não haviam sido do agrado do loiro. Atiradas de mais, tímidas demais, muito altas, muito baixas...ela ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar a garota ideal para o amigo. Quatre olhou para Fran que estava aguardando as coisas na pequena geladeira, sabia que Fran deveria estar pensando em um novo meio de apresenta-lo a uma garota. Ele sorriu e a deixou sozinha indo para sua sala.

15th Distrito Policial

O detetive Gathes e Trowa chegaram ao distrito em poucos minutos. Gathes abriu a porta de sua sala e deixou que Trowa entrasse, ele examinou a sala com os olhos, um leve arquear das sobrancelhas foi tudo que Gathes percebeu antes de ver o rapaz se sentar, olhar para ele e começar a falar.

- Me conte tudo que sabe sobre o caso.

Faculdade de Artes Nouveau

Quatre chegou na faculdade ás 11:00 hs da manhã para falar com o senhor Reynolds. Deixando o carro no estacionamento da faculdade, seguiu em direção ao edifício da reitoria. Seus olhos vagaram pela faculdade, ele se sentia bem ali, fazia muito tempo que não vinha à faculdade de artes, ele havia participado de um seminário há um ano atrás e nunca mais voltara. O campus estava cheio de alunos, e o loiro atraiu a atenção de muitos deles, principalmente da parte feminina, as garotas olhavam extasiadas, para o loiro bem vestido que caminhava em direção a reitoria. Quando passou por um grupo delas. Elas começaram a cochichar e dar tímidos sorrisos em sua direção, Quatre curvou ligeiramente a cabeça e sorriu fazendo as garotas rirem e esconderem o rosto, ele balançou a cabeça e entrou no prédio seguindo até a sala do reitor. Ele foi recebido por uma secretaria que pediu que aguardasse, pois o reitor estava atendendo algumas pessoas no momento.

- Sr Winner o senhor poderia aguardar um instante o Sr Reynolds recebeu algumas visitas inesperadas, mas creio que elas não devem demorar.

- Tudo bem, eu vou aproveitar e dar uma olhada na galeria de artes dos alunos, eu volto em alguns minutos.

- Claro eu aviso a ele.

- Obrigado.

Quatre se levantou e saiu da recepção segundos antes da porta da sala do reitor se abrir e dois homens saírem da sala. Um deles vestia um terno preto e tinha cabelos castanhos escuros. O outro vestia um sobretudo cinza e fumava um cigarro, seu rosto tinha uma expressão aborrecida. Eles passaram pela secretaria que não conseguiu desviar o olhar do belo rapaz de olhos verdes.

No escritório de Lakers & Lakers.

O relógio marcava exatamente 18:30hs. Charles passara o dia todo apreensivo aguardando que a qualquer momento Angel entrasse em sua sala e o matasse, ele sabia que viria, Angel o havia dito que se veriam novamente. Ele fora estúpido em não dizer a verdade a Angel, agora o assassino viria a qualquer momento arrancar-lhe a informação que queria, a informação que deveria ter-lhe dado antes.

"18:31hs ainda, o tempo não passa, os minuto parecem horas, a qualquer instante Angel vai entrar e me matar."

Charles se levantou e foi até o pequeno banheiro de seu escritório. Ele viu sua imagem refletida no espelho, o suor escorria pela sua testa, ele abriu a torneira e molhou o rosto com a água fria.  Ao erguer a fronte seus olhos se encontraram com a íris fria, era como se encarasse os olhos da morte. No mesmo instante soube quem era. Um sorriso cínico passou pelos lábios de Angel ao ver o reconhecimento e o medo na íris escura de Charles.

- Olá Charles. Como prometi eu vim lhe fazer uma visita.

- Angel eu...

- Shhhh não diga nada. Você teve sua chance e desperdiçou, agora eu obterei a informação que eu quero a minha maneira. E você não vai quer me privar desse prazer não é Charles?

Charles ficou branco quando viu Angel parar de sorrir, a imagem que fazia do assassino não era nada comparada à imagem a sua frente. A morte em forma de anjo, frio e sem alma. Ele tentou recuar, mas não havia lugar para onde fugir, ele estava encurralado e sabia disso.

- Não vai fugir de mim Charles.

- Angel...por favor...não...não...nnnnnããããããããããããooooooooooo.

Residência dos MacQueen 20:30hs

Sarah MacQueen estava sentada no pequeno sofá na sala de visita, fazendo companhia a um velho amigo que resolvera aparecer acompanhado de um jovem muito atraente que ele apresentara como um afilhado. Ela olhou para o relógio pela décima vez na ultima meia hora o que não passou despercebido a nenhum dos dois.  Edwards MacQueen entrou e sentou-se ao lado de sua esposa, balançado a cabeça e respondendo a pergunta escrita nos olhos dela

- Informaram que ele deixou a galeria cedo.

- Estranho.

- Algum problema Edwards?

Edwards MacQueen se virou para o homem sentado junto à lareira e que bebia um pouco de uísque oferecido por seu anfitrião. Antes que pudesse responder o mordomo da família, entrou na sala.

- Senhor MacQueen, o senhor Winner acaba de chegar.

- Obrigado Rashid.

O mordomo fez uma mesura e se retirou. Sarah respirou aliviada, ela ficou com medo de que algo tivesse acontecido a Quatre. Ela se virou para os dois visitantes que estavam com eles.

- Sinto se não deu a atenção devida a você, mas é que Quatre é como um filho para mim. Ele nunca se atrasa e eu fiquei preocupada por ele ainda não ter aparecido. Ainda mais com tanta violência que tem ocorrido nos últimos dias, não é mesmo querido.

- Claro.

O Sr MacQueen se voltou para seu visitando.

- Você não conhece Quatre não é Gathes?

- Não acho que nunca fomos apresentados. Mas entendo o que Sarah quer disser.

- Já disse a Sarah que Quatre não é uma criança, que ele sabe se cuidar. Mas ela insiste em mima-lo.

Nisso a porta se abriu novamente e um jovem loiro de incríveis olhos azuis, atravessou a porta vestindo uma calça branca e uma blusa de manga comprida preta, e um semblante preocupado. O jovem sentado ao lado de Gathes teve que se conter para não respirar mais profundamente ao vê-lo passar, ele tinha a impressão de conhecer o rapaz que chegara, mas tamanha beleza não poderia ser facilmente esquecida. O jovem nem ao menos notou que haviam convidados na sala, ele seguiu direto até a Sra. MacQueen que se levantara e o abraçara.

- Desculpe-me Sarah, mas meu carro quebrou quando vinha para cá e eu tive que aguardar o guincho chagar, antes de pedir um táxi e vir.

- Por que não ligou teríamos mandado um carro pegá-lo?

- Eu me esqueci. Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem meu querido o importante é que você esta aqui.

- Boa noite Sr MacQueen.

- Boa noite meu jovem.

O jovem apertou a mo do Sr MacQueen e então viu que duas outras pessoas se encontravam na sala e virou-se para Sarah sorrindo. A senhora MacQueen fez as apresentações.

- Quatre este é o detetive Riders Gathes do 15Th Distrito. Gathes este é Quatre Winner.

- É um prazer conhece-lo detetive Gathes.

- O prazer é meu.

- Seu afilhado Trowa Barton.

Continua.....

**[1] **Arma de Fogo toda aquela que funciona mediante a deflagração de uma carga propelente, explosiva ou não, pela qual é lançado no ar um projétil.

**[2]** Pistola é um tipo de arma curta, de construção mais moderna, acondiciona sua munição em carregadores (pentes). É arma semi-automática por ter capacidade de extrair a munição disparada e colocar outra na câmara sem interferência do atirador. Executa disparos em cadência mais rápida e tem maior capacidade de munição que o revólver, mas a munição de ambos tem potência semelhante. Podem ser encontradas pistolas automáticas, ou seja, podem dar rajadas (tiros consecutivos), mas são raras (uma Glock pode). Exceto pelo fato de poder "engasgar" as balas do pente, considero uma ótima opção.

**[3] **Sub-metralhadora Arma capaz de executar tiros em rajadas. Utiliza munição típica de pistolas. Apesar de sua grande cadência de tiros e maior capacidade do carregador (em geral, seu carregador comporta mais de 30 cartuchos), seu uso requer muito treinamento, pois tende a desviar e espalhar os tiros durante a rajada. Também facilmente encontradas em morros cariocas e presídios brasileiros em geral.

**[4]** Armas Brancas termo genérico que indica as armas feitas de metal e que causam danos pela ação de um gume ou ponta, sendo que a força motriz é somente humana. Contrapõe-se a arma de fogo, que arremessa o projétil impelindo-o por meios artificiais, usualmente químicos.

**[5] **Boldrié correia ou presilha de couro para prender, a tiracolo, uma arma branca.

**[6] **Dvorák, Antonín compositor tcheco  ****


End file.
